


Beside You

by bubelah



Series: Beside You [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubelah/pseuds/bubelah
Summary: He maybe wants to fuck Magnus.Real bad.





	Beside You

Taako, as irony would have it, is absolutely _not_ good out here.

(He’s using that metaphorically, of course, because when it comes to battle, the less he has to contribute the better. Death and dying do not suit him very well at all and blood clashes with every single one of his outfits.)

But he’s learning that there’s a certain situation happening that he’s very much so not good with being on the outskirts of at all.

The thing about Taako just, like, as a living being, is that he’s not great with feelings and emotions. It has a lot to do with abandonment problems, being a complete narcissist, and not wanting to even think about letting someone in on his whole shit. As luck would go for him, however, he managed to get himself saddled with the Goof Troop of endearing assholes.

And he’s trapped on the fucking moon with them until the job is done, and they share a living space and a bathroom and Magnus has this thing where he doesn’t wear a shirt ever and he always smells good and looks at Taako like he’s so goddamn _happy_ to see him. And it’s maybe a problem.

He maybe wants to fuck Magnus.

Real bad.

It’s not something he does, is the thing. He doesn’t fuck people. He doesn’t just jump into this sort of stuff. He really, definitely doesn’t stay up at night, just running the very tips of his fingers over the curve of his vagina through his underwear wondering if Magnus is maybe touching himself, too.

And it’s ruining his fucking life, is what it’s doing.

He’s already got to trek through swamps and fight spiders and all that nasty shit with these dullards—he shouldn’t be feeling like this! He shouldn’t get a little weak at the knees every time he walks into the kitchen and finds Magnus with an apron on and a spatula in his hand, absolutely ruining six perfectly fine eggs that he no-doubt is going to cover in bright orange cheese and bacon bits (not even real bacon, fucking _bacon bits_ ) before spooning it into his mouth in approximately ten seconds flat.

The memory of that shouldn’t leave him a little breathless.

But it does.

It fucking does, and he has no idea what to do about it.

It’s not like Magnus makes it any easier on him, really, with how he’ll drape himself over Taako for the tiniest, littlest of things. He somehow always smells like wood and grass and mint, and his skin is surprisingly soft. His beard and sideburns are always immaculate and never feel wiry when he gets too close, brushes a cheek against Taako’s own.

This morning, he thinks about this whole problem as he showers. If somebody comments on how he smells like Magnus, he swears he just happened to mix up their soaps by accident. Damn steam got in his eyes, oops! Sorry, Mags.

He’s got a couple of options, as far as he can work out. For one, he could tell Magnus. It’s a compliment, right? _‘Hey, dude, I think you’re super hot and would definitely not mind being on the receiving end of a great night with you, if you catch my drift.’_  

Or he could let this pass. It’s going to pass. He’s known Magnus for a few months, at most, and this is new and exciting and not exactly something he’s ever had, this-- this _family_ feeling. It’s either Stockholm or a psychotic break, so it’ll fade eventually. He can wait it out, right?

Taako doesn’t do _feelings_. He doesn’t. It’s scientifically impossible for him. He’s had it checked. All doctors have found that Taako does not do feelings.

Only, for some reason, whenever he thinks about Magnus, he gets this weird tingling in his hands and face. His chest gets a little bigger. He feels his lips curving up into a smile. When he sees Magnus get hurt, there’s a moment where Taako swears his heart breaks in half every single time, panic fluttering through him embarrassingly. That’s feelings. That’s something, at least.

And, jeezy creezy, he couldn’t think of a worse situation to have found himself in.

The universe can, though, because as soon as he thinks that, Magnus barges into the bathroom without knocking, catching a full shot of Taako stretching his arms above his head to wrap his hair in a towel. “You’re old enough to know how to knock, my man,” he says, and prides himself on how he doesn’t blush or stutter his way through his scolding.

He also doesn’t attempt to cover himself, like, at all. It’s not intentional, he swears. He definitely doesn’t arch his back a little more when Magnus just sort of stands there in shock for a few seconds before shouting, “Whoa! Sorry, dude!” and slamming the door behind him as he leaves.

With a sigh, Taako wraps himself in a second towel and follows the echo of the door closing down the hall. It ends at Magnus’s door, but he turns at his own, opens it and steps inside. He takes his time getting dry and dressed, deciding to air-dry his hair today.

And he very pointedly goes on about his day as normal. If Magnus doesn’t manage to meet his eyes all day, then. Well. It’s his own damn fault, really.

\--

“Alright, so.”

Taako startles out of his meditation, opening his eyes with a gasp as Magnus’s voice fills his room.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, quieter this time. Then, in a comically unnecessary whisper, he repeats, “Alright, so.”

Taako snorts. “Jeez, Mags, just fucking spit it out.”

“I’m sorry I walked in on you this morning.” He’s playing with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I know you’re—you know. You don’t like your privacy being invaded.”

In a pointed gesture, Taako hums and looks at Magnus and then makes a sweeping look over the expanse of his room, eyebrows rising. “Mm-hm.”

“Shit. Sorry, again. Look,” he says, twisting the fabric around his index finger. “I’ve got to tell you something.”

“Well, convenience has us in a pretty interesting knot here,” Taako tells him.

“Right,” Magnus rambles. “Am I making things weird?”

“Uh, yeah, Mags.”

“Right.” He sucks in a breath. “I like you?”

Taako’s eyebrows shoot up and his lungs collapse and he has an actual aneurysm and dies on the spot, he swears he does. Except he’s still staring at Magnus, at his bright red cheeks and his stupid, uncomfortable face and his dumb finger ruining his shirt the more he twists and tugs at it. His ears are ringing, which is unfortunate because he just barely hears, “—thought it was only right to tell you that since I’ve seen you naked, now. If it—if _I_ —make you uncomfortable, I get it.”

“Whoa,” Taako says lowly. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He raises his hands up, waves them a bit to get him to stop talking. “Firstly, Mags, _everybody_ likes Taako.”

Jokes. Jokes are good, aren’t they? Cover up the feelings, the rapid, hummingbird rattling of his heart in his chest with his narcissism. That’ll surely defuse this situation.

Magnus furls his eyebrows. He opens his mouth, closes it again. After a deep breath, he says in a rush, “No, Taako, I _like_ you.” 

As if inflection changes things, as if it was going to make Taako stop panicking either way. Because the only thing worse than having feelings for someone? Having those feelings reciprocated. Now, he’s absolutely not getting over this. Not when Magnus says things like that, rocks from foot-to-foot uncomfortably in the middle of Taako’s room, wipes a hand over his bright red face nervously.

Taako rushes in.

His blankets go flying a little bit as he rears up, grabs hold of Magnus’s face between both of his hands, and presses forward until their mouths slot together.

Taako swears he feels things slot into place inside of him. It’s good. It’s the fucking best, made even better by Magnus’s gasp that fades into a groan on the end. His big hands find their way to Taako’s hips and he’s so goddamn gentle about it all.

He pushes his tongue past the seam of Taako’s lips, coaxes Taako’s mouth open, and makes a sound in the back of his throat like he’s been burned. A gasp and a moan and a sob all in one, loud and right in Taako’s head, and it’s all the encouragement he needs to trail one of his hands down Magnus’s chest, landing on his stomach, as gentle and careful as Taako can manage.

They pull away just far enough for Magnus to suck in a breath and Taako to say, “I like you too. And I swear if you ever tell anyone I said that, I’m going to make your sideburns fall out forever.”

Magnus chuckles and Taako can feel it against his own mouth, they’re pressed so closely. He’s on the edge of his bed, Magnus’s weight keeping him from falling forward. A pair of strong—gods, so impossibly strong—arms manhandles him until he’s further back on the bed and there’s enough room for Magnus to crowd in a little closer. He gets a hand on the back of Taako’s head, fingers carding through his hair and it feels so fucking good that he gets a little weak at the knees.

Big hands, strong arms—Magnus is built like a fucking house, and Taako wants nothing more than to seek comfort in it. So he curls in, meets Magnus halfway right as he’s saying, “I’ll keep your secret safe, Taako,” and swallows the shape of his own name down with a shiver.

He wants this.

He wants Magnus so bad.

His hands twist in the front of Magnus’s t-shirt and he tugs, pulling him closer. It earns him another groan, but this time Magnus pulls away. “Take it easy, would you?” he asks, laughing breathlessly, and Taako can feel that, too.

Swallowing thickly, he shakes his head. “Mags, I’ve been—uh, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, my dude. Aren’t you the one always trying to jump into things?”

“Do you want to--. Um, did you want—“

“I want a lot of things, big guy. One of those things just so happens to be for you to fuck me. So, yes.” Magnus gives him a look, eyebrows raised at either his crassness or his honesty. “Listen, I’m a simple elf, okay? I like you, you like me, and I’ve been thinking about this literally longer than I’ve ever thought about anything in my life.”

“You’re sure?” Magnus asks, and it takes everything in him not to actually cast Blink and take care of his problem in the astral plane by himself. “Have you ever—?”

“Mags, my man, I’m sure. And as for the second question, I’m good,” he tells him.

The thing is that, no. He hasn’t ever. With _anyone_. But that’s not to say he doesn’t want to right now, because he very much so does. It’s not that he’s been saving it for someone or something like that; he just hasn’t had the opportunity. When he was doing _Sizzle It Up_ , all of his time and energy went into traveling and coming up with recipes and putting on shows.

And, if he’s honest, he’s self-conscious about a lot of things, but he trusts Magnus. Gods, that’s almost enough to have his stomach rolling when he admits it to himself, but he fucking does. Magnus has saved his ass _a lot_ , and he hasn’t given Taako a reason not to trust him, so there’s no question there.

He’s hot and he’s kind and he _likes_ Taako, and that’s about as good of a combination of things for this to happen, in Taako’s opinion.

So when Magnus’s hands trail up from where they’ve been on his hips this whole time, come up to his chest, and thumb over a nipple, it sets every inch of Taako alight. The gasp he lets out is embarrassing and loud, and Magnus does it again, the absolute _bastard_.   His whole body jerks forward and he moans hotly into Magnus’s mouth.

Maybe he’s in over his head with this.

Maybe he should tell Magnus to take it slow, to be careful with him.

Instead of doing that, he pulls away so he can flop himself backwards onto the bed, look up at Magnus as he catches his breath. Taking in every inch of Magnus he can from this angle, he says, “Come here, big guy.”

It takes approximately three seconds for Magnus to tug his shirt off and get himself between Taako’s legs. It’s too easy, if you ask Taako. Having him like this is too comfortable, like they’ve done this a thousand times already. And when Magnus leans down, murmurs, “Are you sure?” against his mouth, it tastes familiar.

His frantic nod as their mouths slot together again fades into tossing his head back when Magnus’s hands land on him again, one on his hip, and one on the inside of his thigh. His fingers are fucking huge, and he takes the hint when Taako tilts his hips up.

It knocks all the air out of him. The tips of two of Magnus’s big fingers brush over him through his underwear, and he can feel himself getting wetter.

It’s _good_. It’s so fucking _good_.

So he says, “Gods, Mags. You’re so good.” And the full-bodied shiver it earns him, the way Magnus smashes their mouths together, how he makes this sound in the back of his throat like he’s never been told something so nice before—it rips through Taako like a force, hot and heavy and thick in his stomach. It settles there as Magnus kisses the breath out of him, slips his hand down the front of Taako’s underwear and continues his soft, careful exploration like that.

“You’re wet,” he gasps as he pulls away, like he hadn’t expected it. “Can I—um, can I go down on you?”

It’s very hard at that moment not to cover his face, hide the blush that creeps onto his cheeks. He doesn’t, choosing instead to nod again, sink his teeth into his own bottom lip, and say, “Yeah. Yeah, Mags, whatever you want.”

And, as if testing this theory, Magnus groans, sinks one of his fingers between Taako’s folds, inside of him. It pulls a gasp out of him, has him squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingers into Magnus’s shoulders.

It’s not that he’s never had anything inside of him, but like this, knowing it’s Magnus—it’s so much. He’s on fire, from head to toe, form his face to his vagina, and he can feel how slick he is already. Just from this, from one of Magnus’s fingers inside of him after a little bit of kissing, and he’s putty. He’s done, he’s dead, he’s never going to feel better than this.

All up until Magnus tugs his panties down, slips between his legs, and holds him open with his thumbs. For all of a second, he feels exposed and self-conscious and afraid that Magnus is going to second-guess his decision and bail on him for one reason or another. It fades the moment Magnus gets his mouth on him.

God.

_Fucking hell_. There is not another thing in the universe that will ever feel this good. It’s nothing but wet heat and pressure as Magnus seals his lips around his clit and sucks gently. He’s close already. It’s not going to take long at all, not if Magnus keeps doing this.

So, he tells him, “Bubelah, I’m— Mags, I’m gonna come.”

He gets a grunt in response, a broad tongue swiping over him from his hole to his clit again, a soft beard rubbing at the insides of his thighs. The second Magnus dips his tongue inside of him, he comes. It’s fast and hard and curls up in his stomach, rushes through him in waves.

And—Gods, Magnus doesn’t stop even for a second, letting Taako tremble apart as he swipes over the new wetness with long, gentle swipes of his tongue. He hums through it, sounding smug and happy, his hands gripping Taako’s thighs so hard he’s sure there’ll be bruises come morning. His orgasm rolls through him, lasts for what feels like forever as Magnus keeps lapping at him.

He feels soft and good and he tells Magnus, “How about you fuck me, now?”

Two big thumbs dip inside for just a second, Magnus’s broad tongue brushing over his clit again, and Taako twitches forward into the contact. When Magnus pulls away, sits up and wipes at his face with the back of his hand, he tells Taako, “You taste really good, Taako.”

“That’s good, Mags. That’s—uh, look, are you gonna, or am I—“ but his words fall short when he sees Magnus start at the ties of his pants.

The outline of his cock is visible, and Taako wants so fucking badly to reach out and get his hand around him. He doesn’t get a chance to, really, with how quick Magnus is to get himself free, line himself up, and rub the head of his cock over Taako’s folds.

“Oh,” he pants out, letting his head fall back against the pillows again.

Magnus is careful, tongue between his lips as he asks, “Is it okay? Are you ready?”

And Taako swears he gets wetter just from that. It’s the sincerity in his voice, how serious he sounds, how he looks like it’s the most important question he’s ever going to ask in his life.

So what Taako says in return is, “Born ready, my man.”

As he presses inside, Magnus puts his hands on Taako’s hips, holds him still, and it’s a good move because his instinct is to buck up into the feeling. And jeez, he’s had stuff inside of him before (fingers and toys and things of that nature) but nothing ever like this. Magnus is huge. The feeling of being so full knocks a breath out of him, has him arching up against Magnus and whining.

He reaches out, puts a hand on Magnus’s stomach and says, “Wait, wait.” There’s a pause for Taako to catch his breath, to adjust, to feel something other than Magnus’s huge fucking cock stretching him open. He stops immediately, chokes on a sob as he does and digs his fingers into Taako’s skin, but he stops.

After a sigh and a moment to squeeze his eyes shut, Taako nods, tells him, “You’re fucking huge, Mags.”

“’M not even all the way inside,” Magnus tells him, and it’s—Jesus, fuck, it sends a wave of heat through Taako as he starts pressing forward again.

There’s so fucking _much_ of Magnus. He’s big and soft and so, so good in every way, and Taako’s glad it’s him. Taako’s glad that he gets to have this experience with Magnus, that he’s doing all of this with Magnus.

And, if he thinks about it too hard, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t just mean the sex.

That’s too much all at once, though, so he very pointedly doesn’t think about it too hard. Instead, he focuses on the feeling of Magnus's hips finally touching his skin, of being stuffed full of Magnus’s cock. He can’t help how he writhes against the feeling, how he whines high and pitiful in the back of his throat.

“So good, Mags,” he pants out. It earns him a hum, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips as Magnus starts pulling out, and gosh, the fucking drag of his cock through him again sets him on fire. It’s better than he could have ever thought, better than anything he’s ever done in his life, better than food, than cooking, than—

It’s even better when he fucks back into Taako, an obscenely slick sound, causing Magnus to groan and Taako to blush, filling the room. When he pulls away again, tugs Taako to him as he rocks forward, the same sound fills the room, and Magnus makes everything worse by saying, “Gods, you’re fucking wet for me,” in this low, growly tone that has Taako choking on a sound as he fucks into him hard and deep.

Gods, he’s going to drown in this feeling, in feeling like a ragdoll as Magnus fucks into him, in feeling so fucking full he might die, in Magnus’s hands soft in contrast to how hard he is inside of him.

It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Taako, he swears.

Magnus moves his hand from Taako’s hip to rest on his pubic mound, palm rest there as he trails his thumb down. A jolt of electricity has him gasping when Magnus presses this thumb to Taako’s clit. It’s a livewire, starting at the point of contact and rolling up his spine, settling low in his belly. When he starts rubbing in small circles, Taako tenses, moans thickly, and jerks as Magnus says, “You look so fucking good like this, Taako.”

 “Gods, keep fucking me, my man,” Taako gasps, arching into the contact.

He’s close again, clenching down around Magnus as he whines and presses up with his hips for harder contact on his clit, body trembling the closer he gets.

And, god.

It’s the best fucking orgasm he’s ever had in his life. He feels it start in the base of his stomach, heating him all the way up, curling low and thick, and Magnus milks him for all he’s got, thumb rubbing over him gently as it crashes through him, hips working deep and hard. He’s jerky and sensitive after only a few seconds, the pressure on his clit almost too much, but he lets Magnus keep touching him.

He feels floaty and nice, pliant, as Magnus keeps rocking into him. And he wants Magnus to do this forever.

But, at the same time, “Come in me, Mags. Come inside me. Wanna feel it.”

The sound it rips from Magnus is loud and sweet, something that sounds a lot like the tail end of Taako’s name. He feels his cock twitch inside of him, Magnus leaning down to bury his face in Taako’s neck, beard and sideburns rubbing at his skin in a comforting, familiar way.

Everything about this feels familiar all of a sudden. He’s been here before, a sense of déjà vu settling deep in his bones as Magnus pulls out, rolls onto his side and wraps an arm around Taako tentatively to pull him against his chest. Magnus is warm and comfortable and so goddamn _familiar_.

Into Taako’s hair, he mumbles, “Can I—“ and trails his hand down between Taako’s legs again. His fingers are tentative as they brush over Taako’s folds.

“Yeah, just—gentle, okay?”

“Yeah,” Magnus promises, and he uses two fingers to push the mess of his come back into Taako, just holds him like that, open and pliant and sensitive. He presses a kiss to the back of Taako’s neck, and they stay like that for a while.

Eventually, Magnus starts moving again, slipping his fingers out a little, just far enough to brush over Taako’s clit before pressing them back inside and humming. He says, “Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

With a smile, Taako tells him, “Taako’s good out here.”


End file.
